Suck it Up
by Alice-Wheres-my-razor
Summary: First day of being a Junior, in High School. Being labled as a emo. Losing the guy you loved over the summer. Already hating the teachers, and them hating you. Can it get any worse? Yep. What does your family tell you to do? Suck it up, Princess.
1. Fuck this!

Alllllrighttt.  
This is basically what happend on the first day of school for me.  
But I of corse changed the names.  
And the hair stlyes of 'Inuyasha' and 'Sango' But there basied off my friends.  
And this is what happen.  
That same events.  
And yes, I got that anger, that quick.

WELL

Acually no I dont, But I **_hate_** being called _emo_.

Its stupid.

And yeah, I am **ACUALLY **gonna due a new chapter to this one.

**R&R**

* * *

"Grrr...I hate this damned school." Kagome said as she tapped her nails against the desk, impatiently.  
"Kagome! Chill!" said a women from a desk, a row away. Kagome glanced at the girl and stuck her tongue out, showing her tongue piercing.  
"Sangoooo, I can't chill" she said as she leaned over her desk, ignoring the kid that was between them.  
"This is so stupid and the class is full of jerks". Kagome said nudging her head in a dicretion of the class' jokerster' that one guy that makes fun of everone. The kid that was between them glanced at the two quietly, as he combed his fingers threw his blond streak above his left eyebrow. Kagome glanced at him speciously and rolled her eyes.  
"Sanggooo!" Kagome yelled, leaning over her desk more trying to get Sango's attention. "Yeah?" the kid said that was in the middle of them. " Is your name Sango? No, so get her!" Kagome yelled as she pointed to Sango.  
"Oh okay" he said as he turned around, poking Sango in the arm. Sango turned around quickly, her hair flying behind her, along with her blond bangs go diffrent directions.  
"WHAT?!" She yelled as she turned eyed the boy.  
"Um..she wants you" he said as he pointed to Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved at Sango, and she waved back frantically and turned around again, talking to the boy behind her.  
"Soo heyyyy, you!" Kagome said as she leaned over her desk poking the boy next to her.  
"Yeah?" he said turning around.  
"Whats your name?" she said, as she looked him down. She noticed he was wearing faded jean purple skinny jeans and a 'Bring Me The Horizon' band t-shirt. Also she noticed that his hair was long. She glanced behind him and saw it went down to the small of his back, but the one blond streak was only in his bangs. She smiled at his taste in music and he was cute.  
"Inuyasha." He said looking at her and smiled kindly.  
"Ohhh, am gonna make you a nickname, Inuyasha" she said quickly as she turned around facing forward again.  
"Hmmm, your gonna be Inu Number 5!" she said quickly, laughing. Right as Kagome had said that Sango turned around, looking at them.  
"Sup? Am Sango!" She said as she looked at Inuyasha.  
"Uhh hi?" he said as he shrank alittle in his seat, his hair falling onto the guys desk behind him.  
"Fucking emo, move your hair!" the kid said as he threw a paper ball at the back of Inuyashas head. Inuyasha turned around quickly looking at the kid.  
"What the fuck dude? Fuck off" Inuyasha said as he turned around again and faced Kagome. "Hey..I like your hair" he said as he faced Kagome and grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it in his fingers gently. Kagome nodded slowly, watching him.  
"Thanks..I dont really like it. I always have a hard time dyeing my hair, but I like your hair too." She said as she pulled her head back, pulling her hair out of his hands, as he looked up at her.  
"Thanks" he said quietly.  
"I do it myself actually, that may sound girly.." He said, laughing lightly and just shrugged.  
"Yep it does!" Sango said, jumping into the conversation. Kagome just rolled her eyes and eyed Sango.  
"Who invited you to this conversation?" she asked as she yawned quietly.  
"I did!" Sango said as she scoted her desk closer to Inuyashas. Kagome quickly grabbed her pencil, throwing it at Sango as it hit Sango in the chest.  
"Owww! Hey!" Sango said picking up the pencil and throwing it back at Kagome. Kagome simply lifted her hand quickly, catching the pencil. Sango just rolled her eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her slightly impressed.  
"Nice reflexes" he said as he watched Kagome fiddle with the pencil.  
"Oh..Yeah thanks.." She said as closed her eyes and sighed, starting to tap he nails against the desk again. Soon as Kagome had closed her eyes, a paper ball hit her directly in the back of the head. In a quick movement, Kagome shot up and grabbed the paper ball and threw it at the kid the was seated behind Inuyasha.

"What the fuck?" she yelled as she stud up, looking at the kid.  
"Watch your fucking laungue, emo!" he yelled as he looked at her, laughing along with the rest of the class.  
"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" she yelled again as she glanced up at the teacher and rolled her eyes, noticing the teacher was laughing slightly as well.  
"Fuck this.." Kagome said as she grabbed her dark purple backpack quickly and roughly threw it over her shoulder and walk out the door, slamming it.  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled quickly, grabbing her backpack as well and quickly ran out the door, chasing after Kagome.  
"Am gonna regret this.." Inuyasha mumble as he grabbed his backpack slowly and walk out the door as well, flipping off the class.


	2. Got Balls?

As Kagome walked down the halls quickly, her chains on her pants hitting the lockers, creating a light jingle noise. She rolled her eyes as she heard Sango running up behind her.  
"You have such loud feet Sango.." Kagome said as she keep walking the same past, as her black hair flowed behind her, the red tips in her hair seem to be like flames nipping at the end of her hair.  
"Wellll! You can't just walk out on me, your buddy ol' pal!" She said as she ran slightly, catching up with Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, you walk loud too." Kagome said as she stopped in a sudden movement, looking at Inuyasha trailing behind them. Sango hadn't seem to notice Kagome had stopped, because she keep walking. But just as quick as she had noticed Kagome wasn't their, she turned around and tapped her foot waiting for Kagome.  
"Okay..were you guys wanna go?" Kagome said eyeing Inuyasha as he caught up to them and glances at Sango out of the corner of her eye. As Inuyasha sped up his past and stopped next to Kagome, he looked at her.  
"Do you have a car?" he said as he looked at Sango and winked, laughing lightly. Sango blinked quickly and rolled her eyes.  
"Do I have a car? Hell yeah I have a car" Kagome said as she started walking again, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha walked quietly behind Kagome, smirking as Sango eyed him. While Kagome continued walking, Inuyasha put one hand in the air, acting like he was holding Kagome's hip and the other hand, making it look like he was spanking her. Sango blinked quickly, giggling slightly. But in a quick movement, Kagome had stopped walking and stuck her back foot out, causing it to land directly into Inuyasha's crotch, due to he wasn't paying attention.

"Bow down." Kagome said as Inuyasha feel to his knees in pain from being kneed in the groin. Kagome smirked and continued walking, Sango just giggled and mumbled "Got Balls"  
Inuyasha raised his hand in the air, flipping Sango off while he bit his lip in pain, slowly starting to get up. Sango just rolled her eyes and walked over to him, pushing him back down to the ground. Sango smiled as he fell to the ground and she ran after Kagome, heading towards the parking lot. Inuyasha slowly got up, holding his groin,waling slowly the direction Sango went. As Inuyasha finally got the feeling back in his balls he started walking faster, catching up with Kagome as he saw her waving from a old beat down Volkswagen, that looked like it was supposed to be white, but with huge spots of rust.  
"Commmee on Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she leaned against the car with the passenger seat folded forwards so he could fit in the backseat. He eyed her for a sec and started running and threw his backpack into the backseat as he slowly got in the back of the car, bowing his head. Making sure he didn't hit it on the roof of the car.  
" 'Bout time" Kagome said as Sango folded the seat back as she sat down in the front seat, closing the door. But soon as she closed the door she just lifted her legs up, resting them on the window, having them handing half way out side. As he saw that, he glanced around looking for a seat beat. He just shrugged as Kagome nodded and turned up the stereo, playing 'With or Without You' by Breath Carolin. Inuyasha eyed Kagome as she grinned and peeled out of the Schools parking lot, her and Sango laughing as she sped down the street.


	3. Gay Fag!

"Ugh! I swear I just ate cat balls!" Inuyasha said as he poked his burger that was siting in front of him. Kagome just looked at him and rolls her eyes.  
"Inuyasha, you ordered it, so you have to eat it." She said as she threw a french fry at him, in a quick movement he open his mouth, catching the french fry in his mouth. He smirked as he swallowed.  
"Inuyasha! Eat it likes its your girlfriends pussy!" Sango yelled as she laughed at her own joke. Kagome just looked at Sango wide eyed and rolled her eyes again.  
"Eh...I don't have a girlfriend."He said as he made a gross face, like he had just drank his own pee. Sango thought for a second and made a face that looked like a 'O.  
"Ohhh okay, so eat it like its your boyfriends cock!" Sango yelled again, while throwing a fry into the air as she tilted her head back, catching it in her mouth. Inuyashas eyes went wide. As he closed his fist tightly, biting his lip hard trying not to yell. Kagome thought, couldn't hold it in, she broke out laughing, almost spilling her soda.  
"I d-don't have a boyfriend either!" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at Sango. She just frowned and looked at him.  
"You aren't one of those Bestiality people are you?..You don't like..do your dog right?.." Sango asked speculated, eyeing him. Right then Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed his drink just out of insinct and threw it at Sango, hitting her directly in the chest, as coke splashed everywhere, including onto Kagome. Sango and Kagome both shot up and yelled.  
"Bloody Hell! Inuyasha your dead you fucking fag!" Kagome yelled as she glared at him.  
"Your dead!" Sango said as she mimed out like her throat was being slit and pointed to him. Inuyasha gulped as he eyed Kagome.  
"Okay Kagome..lets not do anything drastic okay?.." Inuyasha said as he slowly started to move out of the table booth, putting his hands in the air like Kagome was a cop with a gun.  
"To late!" Kagome yelled as she rushed forward at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha blinked quickly and ran and appeared on the other side of Kagome and ran straight for the boys bathroom. Once he got the bathroom he heard Kagome bang on the door.  
"You cant stay in the forever!" Kagome yelled while banging on the door more. Inuyasha slowly leaned against the door panting.  
"Wanna bet hoe?" Inuyasha said while smirking lightly as he slide down the door, siting on the ground.  
"Fine whatever!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha could hear her stomp away. Inuyasha sighed happily as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"Ughhh, how did he do that..no ones ever out ran me.." Kagome said quitely as she walked back to the booth and sat down and looked at Sango and frowned. Sango had a french fry up each nostrils on her nose.  
"Whhhatt!? I got bored okay?!" Sango said as she sneezed and the french fries went flying somewhere. "Want my sweat shirt, Sango?" Kagome asked quitely as she looked at Sangos shirt.  
"Uhh.. yeah thanks babe." Sango said as Kagome slid her black sweater off, that was covered in patches of bands, gangs, brands, skate brands. Sango gently took it and smiled as she slid it on, covering the Coke spot.  
"Your welcome, Hun." Kagome said as she looked at the jakcet. It had looked good on Sango, but Kagome still loved it.  
"Okay Sango. Rules for the jacket." Kagome said as she yawned lightly. Sango just sighed.  
" 'ighhtt, rightt. Okay so whats the rules?" Sango said while rolling her eyes as she looked at the arm cuffs of the jacket.  
"One, don't let anyone else wear it. Two, Don't rip anything on it, or I'll rip you. Three, just give it back." Kagome said while smiling nicely and took her drink and grabbed the tray of food, dumping it into the trash can. Sango nodded as they got up and headed for the door.  
"Oh wait!` What about 'I have sex with my dog cause I cant get laid by boys or girls' man? Should we get him?.." Sango said as she nudged her head to the boys bathroom.  
"Ohhh yeah, sure I guess." Kagome said as she walked over to the bathroom, knocking quitely on it.  
"Hey Inuyasha? You can come out..I wont hurt you." Kagome said while sighing as she waited for him to open the door.  
Inuyasha listened carefully, holding his head up to the door. He sat up quitely and opened the door and looked at Kagome and smiled.  
"Thanks" he said and looked at Kagome and blinked.  
"Wheres your jacket at?" he said as he looked around for it.  
"Sango." she said quietly, as she turned and headed for the door, knowing that Inuyasha was right behind her.


End file.
